Falsas Escenas
by Sophamely Whitlock
Summary: One-Shot .No leer puede traer consecuencias, yo no lei  un guón de teatro. ¿las consecuencias?, morder a Edward. mal summary


**Hola! ¿Como estan?, Yo con la esperanza de que alguien lea esto. XD**

**Este es mi segundo one-shot, titulado Falsas escenas, pero creo que el titulo no es muy apropiado**

**Esta inspirado en mi experiencia personal pero lo he exagerado un poco jaja.**

**Los personajes que reconozcan son producto de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia.**

* * *

No leer puede traer consecuencias,como envenenarte, tomar algo caducado, no obtener un diez, entre mi caso no leer un guión de teatro, ¿las concecuencias? morder a Edward Cullen, ¿Cómo rayos sucedio esto?. pues...

Todo comenzó cuando por la mañana sentía "cosquillas"en la boca del estomago.

El presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, pero no lograba definir si bueno o malo. No le tome mucha importancia y corrí literalmente al baño. Ya saben, hay necesidades.

Tome una relajante y deliciosa ducha con agua fría. ¿Se nota el sarcasmo? Creo que al salir quede con los labios y las uñas moradas. Me cambie a la velocidad de la luz, no poniendo mucha atención en que ropa cogía, total. Ni que me fuera a poner el sujetador encima de alguna blusa.

En seguida el frio en mi cuerpo fue disminuyendo. Me acerque al tocador y tome el cepillo. Lo pase rudamente por la maraña de pelos que tengo, intentando quitar algunos nudos.

Luego decidí probar peinados, solo para matar el rato, me hice trenzas, dos colitas, un chongo, en fin. Hice y deshice con mi cabello hasta que me decidí por dejarlo suelto, a los pocos segundos mi estomago hizo "_grr_", ¿traducción?_ ¡Aliméntame!_

Mi casa estaba solitaria. Dios sabrá en donde se metían mis padres en sábado y a las… ¿diez de la mañana? Me encogí de hombros, la hora no era importante.

Me dirigí a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador por inercia, no viendo en realidad lo que había dentro. Luego me quede en estado zombi por unos segundos y cerré fuertemente el refrigerador. Gruñí, no había nada bueno.

_¡Hey!, ¡pero ni siquiera revisaste!_ La vocecilla. Si la vocecilla siempre es indispensable.

Volví a gruñir por lo estúpido de mi situación. Me gire bruscamente y esta vez si inspeccione lo que había dentro. _Hmm._ Medite unos pocos minutos y luego me decidí por hacer unos _Hot Cake_. ¡Sí!.

Decir que rocié toda la cocina de harina y huevo es poco. Aun no sé cómo me las ingenie para no quedar con harina en el cabello o algo así. Iba a disfrutar mi desayuno lenta y tendidamente pero sentía que algo faltaba.

Sentí un clic en mi cabeza ¡Claro! Música.

Corrí al aparato reproductor que teníamos en la sala y presione el botón mágico. Bah! ¿Cuál botón mágico? Puse _play_ y ya.

Volví a correr hacia la cocina rapidísimo antes de que empezara a sonar la canción. Justo cuando me senté reconocí _"Bohemian Rhapsody"_ de _Queen_. Disfruté la melodía y la letra algo melancólica del principio.

. . . . . . . . . .

–_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_- canté al compás de la canción.

Di brincos exagerados en la sala de mi casa.

Esta era la parte más emocionante de la canción. Así que no me pude resistir y deje a un lado mis deliciosos _Hot Cakes_.

–_So you think you can love and leave me to die, oh baby, can't do this to me baby...-_ pare de cantar en seco. Juro que escuché un ruido extraño, pero no estoy segura si fue aquí.

Apague la música y termine de comer. Algo extrañada por el ruido, sonó como si algo se hubiera roto… y luego _Nah. Imaginas cosas Bella._

Una hora más tarde, después de limpiar el desastre de la cocina, llego mi madre, ni siquiera le pregunte a donde había ido, porque la vi cargando muchas bolsas con los víveres.

Subí a mi habitación y la arregle un poco. Empezaba a dudar si algún bicho me habría picado. Ya que andaba muy hacendosa este día.

Un rato más tarde después de comer lo que mi santa madre preparo, me pare enfrente de la caja idiotizante e hice _zapping_. No había nada bueno. Solo muchos Realitys que de reales no tenían nada.

Sábado. 4:30 pm y yo sigo pensando en que hacer. Dentro de mi casa, eso es deprimente…espera. ¿4:30? Oh santo cielo. Sonreí, ya era hora de ir al teatro, la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro instantáneamente. No estudie. No, no. No

Mierda.

Ni siquiera di una hojeada a mi dialogo.

¡Arg!

Fui por mi bolsa que sabía que había puesto en algún sitio. _Oh estaba en el baño_…no pregunten por qué.

Rápidamente metí a la bolsa agua embotelladla, una manzana para limpiar la garganta, mi celular, el iPod, mentas, dinero, gafas. Después corrí por mi guitarra, la puse en su bolsa y me la colgué al hombro.

Baje corriendo las escaleras con el guion de la obra en mi mano.

–¿Teatro? – la voz de Charlie me impidió girar el pomo de la puerta

–Aja – atine a decir - Papá – lo mire con suplica- llego tarde.

– ¡Vete!- me grito y sonrió

Salí de mi pintoresca casa dando un portazo.

Otra interrupción, de mi adorable vecinito, Edwin, _ah no_ Edward, tenía una cara de los mil demonios, seguramente no estaba de buen humor. _¡A mí que me importaba!_, es más, lo odio, es un niño de papi egocéntrico, se nota a leguas.

Lo peor de todo es que, también va al teatro y _comparte créditos_ conmigo ¿no podía ser peor?

Me quede quieta en el porche de mi casa, y veía como partía manejando como loco en su flamante Volvo, refunfuñe .debería de decirle a Charlie que maneja de esa manera. Me encantaría ver como lo sanciona.

De pronto reaccione y corrí a mi bicicleta. Y no me molestaba la idea de ir en bicicleta mientras Edward junior se va en un Volvo, _sí_ llega más rápido y todo lo que quiera pero yo hacía ejercicio y no contaminaba el ambiente. Mi conciencia podía estar tranquila, pero aun así sentía impotencia de no poder hacer más.

Una de las cosas buenas era que el teatro no quedaba muy lejos de casa, aunque igual corría el riesgo de morir atropellada.

Al llegar al teatro el niño Edward ya estaba ahí, quejándose de algo con Emmet McCarthy, un pan de dios. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Rápidamente se inundaron mis oídos con _"Hard to say I'm sorry"_ de _Chicago_, rodé mis ojos.

Al director se le ocurrían cosas muy trilladas, por ahí había escuchado que agregaría esa canción a una escena. Así que supuse que ensayaríamos algo de eso hoy.

Saque el guion de mi bolsa y busque alguna página que indicara la introducción de la canción.

¡BINGO!

Decía "Escena de primer beso"… ¿Escena de primer beso?

–¡Escena de primer beso! - lo grite y el elenco completo se me quedo viendo como si me saliera un tercer ojo. Menos Edward, el me miraba con enojo, como si no creyera que apenas me enterara.

El director aun no llegaba y yo le pregunte como a medio mundo que escena ensayaríamos hoy…la angustia crecía en mí cuando todos decían "Oh...déjame revisar…Escena de primer beso". Algunas chicas de los _extras_ me deseaban suerte. Pues sí que la iba a necesitar si tenía que besar a Edward.

El canoso director llego con sus lentes de estilo John Lennon.

–Muchachos - grito en forma de saludo.

–¡PAPÁ!- algún inepto grito.

Otros solo saludaron con un "Que tal Bill". Yo me salte los formalismos.

–Oye chico... ¿Cómo está eso de que hoy ensayamos besos?- fui directo al grano, ya sé que suena algo raro decirle chico a un viejo canoso pero era como el hermano de todos…y el padre de alguien de por aquí.

–Si Bella ¿algún problema?, no necesitamos seguir el orden, ¡quería probar la química entre mis estrellas!- explico y me le quede viendo como si me hubiera dicho que mañana sería _el fin del mundo_ y lo creyera.

Fui a tomar toda el agua que tenia. Y tome dos pastillas de menta. Por si las dudas ¿no?

–Bien muchachos, primero vamos a ensayar la escena de Jessica…Jess te importaría venir…- agradecí internamente que tardara un poco más en ensayar mi tortura.

. . . . . . . . . .

20 minutos después.

¡NOOOO!. No quiero No quiero No quiero No quiero

Estaba mordiéndome las uñas y tratando de leer lo que tendría que actuar. Era una escena algo larga, en la que los personajes tenían un encuentro después de una fea pelea. Pero Bill quería que cortáramos la mitad y comenzaríamos con la parte en la que yo empiezo a llorar como Magdalena y lo perdono…con un beso. ¡uhg!

–Vamos Bellita que es para hoy – murmuro Bill dándome un ligero empujoncito para subir al escenario.

Del otro lado del escenario pude ver a Edward subir con el guion enrollado en su mano, y sus cachetes inflados, luego soplaba todo el aire que contenía, y parecía que estaba sudando.

Yo no estaba mejor, estaba sollozando falsamente ya que mi personaje lloraba, aspiraba aire y ponía en práctica mi técnica para darle más realismo a mi llanto. También había mordido mis unas hasta la cutícula.

Cuando subimos los dos al escenario solo esperábamos la orden del director para salir y _hacer lo nuestro_ como él decía.

–Bien chicos….am, hmm - murmuro un par de cosas que no comprendí

– Edward…comienza con la parte en la que balbuceas como idiota. Dices la frase, ella corre y me muestran un beso explosivo- explico rápidamente y aplaudió. podía jurar que frotaba sus manos ansioso.

Nos dedicamos la última mirada de odio antes de ponernos a actuar…

–Yo…Uh, Yo solo…te... Te amo – Edward, o ya enfocándonos en el papel "Víctor" dijo la frase.

Aspire mas aire y lo solté lentamente por la nariz, unas cuantas lagrimas falsas salieron de mis ojos y corrí.

Corrí hacia Edward.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el puse mis manos en sus hombros y me impulse, Edward rápidamente me cargo ¡tomándome del trasero! ¿Qué le sucede a este hombre?

Okay. Fuera miedos, era la hora del beso. Peor no podía. ¡No!

Me libere de sus brazos y el rodo los ojos.

–¡¿Qué pasa?¿Qué pasa?- grito Bill.

–¡N-no puedo Bill!, odio a este…este, este intento de hombre- me explique – ¿Cómo quieres que lo bese!-

El viejo se me quedo viendo de pies a cabeza con mirada cansada, y luego presiono sus dedos pulgar e índice contra su nariz. En estos momentos me intimido mucho lo que me pudiera decir.

–Nunca lo creí de ti Bella, pero aquí está el que quiere - me miro con fingido pesar –si no lo haces tú, ahí está la puerta, puedo llamarle a alguien más- ¿Qué?... no, ese viejo dio en el clavo, prácticamente me estaba llamando cobarde e inepta para esto. Y eso si que no.

–Claro que no Bill, pero.-

–Pero nada Isabella- me corto, oh Ho, se estaba enfadando.

–Están actuando, así que ahorita-señalo el piso - sus diferencias no importan, no me importan, guárdalas en una caja y no las saques en una hora Isabella- ¿Qué que que?. No, no y no. iba a seguir parloteando si no es que lo paro.

–Ya, está bien lo hare- grite

–Aja si claro- murmuro muy bajito Edward y le dedique una de mis mejores miradas asesinas.

Regrese a mi puesto, y me prepare para fingir un mejor llanto. Cuando Edward vio que era creíble volvió a comenzar.

–Y-yo. Yo, solo uh, T-t Te amo – esta vez lo creí mas, se podía notar la desesperación en su voz… y algo de sinceridad. Pero justo cuando soltó la palabra mágica corrí con fuerza hacia el e hice el mismo procedimiento, solo que esta vez Edward no pensó rápido, así que caímos al suelo, no me importo para nada pues Edward fue el que sufrió las consecuencias.

No perdí mas mi tiempo y junte mis labios con los suyos, Edward mantenía sus manos en mi cintura bien afianzadas, pero después de unos segundos sentí como suspiro y aflojo su agarre de esa zona pero solo para unir sus brazos y envolverme .sus labios se movieron sincronizados contra los míos, luego mordí ligeramente su labio. No tuve ni la menor idea de cuánto duro el beso, pero se sintió genial… ¿yo pensé eso?

Nos tuvimos que separar cuando escuchamos unas fuertes carcajadas, me voltee para ver y era Emmet, que se sostenía el estomago y se sacudía. Después sentí calientes mis mejillas, Oh por Dios, besé a Edward, ¡y lo mordí!

–Bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy, pero quiero practicarlo más mañana, como que nos falta algo- comento el director. ¿Nos faltó algo? ¡¿La lengua o que?

Me quite de encima de Edward y fui por mis cosas,para salir rapidamente del teatro.

Tal vez mañana no sería tan malo, pensé mientras pedaleaba mi bicicleta y el viento soplaba contra mi cara.

* * *

**Seh... Me paso eso, es taan incomodo.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Le gusto a alguien? Debo admitir no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero bueno.**

**¿Me dejan un review? n.n**

**Aprovecho para decirles que pasen a leer por favor por favor _Words Don't Come Easy _necesito saber si lo aprueban, ya que ese sería mi primer fic.**

**Besos, Pam.**


End file.
